


Reborn in tvd as ancient powerhouse

by Fanfictionforfun12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Kryptonian Biology, M/M, OPOC, Overpowered, Siphoners (Vampire Diaries), Witch - Freeform, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfictionforfun12/pseuds/Fanfictionforfun12
Summary: Oc gets wishes becomes op goes to tvd will go to other worlds in future he is in love with Jeremy Gilbert but falls for Tyler Lockwood and Matt Donovan as well
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Matt Donovan, Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donovan/Tyler Lockwood, OC/Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood/Matt Donovan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Reborn in tvd as ancient powerhouse

Reborn in tvd as a ancient powerhouse 

So I’m just going to get this out of the way my name is Theo I have a phd in physics bioengineering I have my teaching license and a surgeons license I have other degrees in science math and more I’m 15 my parents always supported me everyone thought that my parents pushed me to get all my achievements but they didn’t they just supported my decision to do so I was praised for being the youngest genius I had started my company to fix the planet at age 11 I have gave the world world free clean energy I have created a water filter to turn sea water to fresh drinking water I have created a machine that disintegrates rubbish I made clean energy transport I have also created shields for nuclear defence I have made cures for some diseases and lots more 

On my 16th birthday I was killed by a sniper on my way from my company to my car one second I was about to get into my car the next I’m sitting in front of a beautiful man he had long white hair his eyes were the colour of the sky with flecks of deep blue and gold he told me he was god and that I was dead and could either go to heaven be reincarnated as some random person without my memories or I could have some wishes and he would send me to a world of my choosing I choose the last one 

Wishes  
•3 charities  
•3 helping the planet  
•5 curing diseases  
•1 as a gift 

I had 12 wishes and I already knew what world I wanted to go to 

•wish one I want to go to the vampire diaries world with my memories 

•wish two superman body without limits also draws power from sun and magic 

•wish three I want a magic core that can increase infinitely as well as ki chakra etc

•wish four I want a grimoire with all magic from movies books games tv shows anime etc with the ability to use it 

•wish five I want all the plot from tvd and to in my mind so I won’t forget it also make my mind work faster so I can remember everything faster 

•wish six I want to be able to siphon magic 

•wish seven instant mastery 

•wish eight skill creation 

•wish nine library of heavens path with all books even techniques like jutsu etc

•wish ten metamorphmagus 

•wish eleven status screen and all powers tied to my soul 

Wish twelve save for later I asked to be the first witch on the planet wich he agreed to when I woke up I guessed I was being born my name was still Theo I checked my status 

Name:Theo Ebony  
Age;1day (16)  
Health:immortal  
Normal adult stats 1 no magic yet but in future Bonnie magic=50  
Strength:64  
Speed:10  
Magic:1000  
Intelligence:100  
Wisdom:110  
Charisma:500  
Luck:90000  
14000 years till show starts 

My childhood was fun I played with the kids in my village helped my mother and father with the farm we own I had showed my village my magic and feats of strength they all believe I was a gift from god or a god reborn I had given magic to the villagers because our village keeps getting attacked by the other villages and it passed down to there children and I think I created witches my parents died when I was 39 my mom was 89 and dad was 90 after they died I stayed in the village as chief for 400 years I have never had a relationship or children I always had a crush on Jeremy Gilbert so I was waiting for him I had a feeling he was gay because his relationships with girls never worked out 

Status  
Name;Theo Ebony  
Age;440  
Health:immortal  
Strength:10899  
Speed:20000  
Magic100000000  
Intelligence:1000  
Wisdom:2000  
Charisma:10000  
Luck:10000  
(Might do skills in future)

For the next thousand years I traveled met people made some loyal friends family really I made them immortal at there request and they became like sons we we’re very close and protective of each other they called me father and it made my heart swell in pride and love we saved a village from some bandits one time and the village swore there loyalty to our family I read there minds to make sure they were being honest and when I found out they were I gave them magic and blessed them so there magic would grow stronger faster it would also speed up there magic recovery and increase their life spans based on magic power they became even more loyal after that 

Time skip 5000

Over these thousands of years the village became family members as well there was thousands of powerful witches from children of the first villagers and there children so on and they were even more loyal now because we we’re family if there were any traitors they were killed I built a school in our hidden island we had moved to it was huge and hidden with millions of spells wards runes etc at the school I taught advanced magic my first two sons Sam and Dean taught physical fighting and battle magic we used scrying magic to find abused supernatural and normal children and offered them a better life they had food warm houses education and job opportunity’s 

Time skip 7560

Over these years we had grown in power knowledge wealth we had kept an eye on the originals my family decided not to let out our races until the plot starts so everyone will be born and everything will be on track so I could meet and fall in love with Jeremy I had spoken to god a few times since coming here and he told me that me and Jeremy were soulmates and my family wanted me to be happy so didn’t mess with the timeline we have a huge company now that always has the best technology we don’t make weapons but we have the best scientists engineers etc all family members who were taught on the island we have the best medicines tech we own thousands of little companies to help people who need jobs we do some of everything 

As soon as Jeremy was born I used my metamorphmagus powers and shrank down to a baby and a friend/sister Sarah took me to mystic falls we bought a house next to the Gilbert’s we were going to say I am the heir to Ebony inc our company and Sarah is my maid/guardian who brought me to a small town so I would grow up properly once we were moved in Sarah went to introduce us to our neighbours the Gilbert’s Sarah got to become friends with Jeremys mom and dad we had gatherings at least once a month for dinner and tv me and Jeremy had play dates often we were inseparable 

When me and Jeremy started school we decided to take Tyler under our wing no one would play with him for some reason and they bullied him so we played with him when Jeremy turned 5 I told him and Tyler everything except that I’m from a different world I wouldn’t tell any one that I showed them my memories up until now I was afraid they would hate me for lying all this time but they didn’t we got even closer Jeremy and Tyler begged to see magic and I couldn’t deny them anything so I showed them some I teleported us to the basement under my house witch was enlarged and protected wit powerful magic I then started controlling the elements around us I created dragons out of them and made them fight Tyler and Jer loved it I then asked Tyler if he wanted to stay a wolf and I would take the pain and need to kill away he said he did if I could do that so I did he loved being in wolf form and so did I and Jer we loved to snuggle him and his wolf loved the attention I also took away the need for the full moon so he could change whenever 

Jer wanted to turn into a wolf also so I created a spell for him I used it on him and myself and we would run through the woods together I asked if they wanted any more powers Tyler wanted to be able to teleport and control weather like lightning air etc Jeremy wanted to be fast strong able to control blood turn invisible empathy telekinesis and telepathy I then gave them magic by giving them access to my magical core it terrified them at first there was enough power to blow up a few planets but once I taught them control and some spells they thought it was awesome we loved to fly around we would become invisible and use our powers to fly Jer using his telekinesis Tyler using the wind and I used my kryptonian powers to fly 

When Jeremys parent’s died me and Tyler were at his house straightaway he wasn’t that close to them because they always favoured Elena and ignored him but they were his parents so he was still upset as soon as we were in his room we locked the door and shifted into our wolf forms and snuggled him he relaxed into our warmth and hugged us and cried quietly after an hour when he stopped crying we shifted back and went back to hugging him and went to sleep I woke up an hour before everyone else and made breakfast for everyone I left Jenna and Elena’s in the fridge and took ty Jer and mine up it was toast omelet bacon sausage beans hash browns they thanked me and we dug in 

A week later Jeremy came over and asked if he could stay here during Sumer break because Elena was mothering him and accusing him of taking drugs witch he wasn’t he had me and Tyler he didn’t need drugs so I said he could but he would have to sleep with me because Tyler has had enough of his father telling him to ditch us freaks and get a girl and become quarterback trying to intimidate him and attempting to hit him so he is staying in the guest room this house had 3 bedrooms with 2 en-suite my room and Tylers were joined by bathroom ther was also a toilet downstairs dining room living room kitchen pantry basement he didn’t mind we have been sleeping in the same bed since we were kids I asked if he was sure because I had already told him I wanted him to be my boyfriend he blushed but said yes I usually sleep naked but I’ll wear boxers for Jer 

Later that night I was in the shower when ty walked in I never pulled the curtain so he saw everything I just smiled and waved and carried on while he just gaped at me I know ty has a crush on Matt but I decided when I was growing up again I would look like Henry Cavil so I was a good looking guy I didn’t mind if he stared nudity is only something that is frowned upon recently but when I was younger there was orgys in the town square and men and women walked around naked when he came to his senses he was blushing he had a hard on he apologised I asked why he just stuttered out for staring I just laughed and said it’s fine stare all you want just no touching I’m saving myself for Jeremy he got a look of mischief in his eyes and started shouting for Jeremy when Jeremy came in he had the same reaction I stepped out of the shower and there eyes followed I turned so they could see my back and ass while I bent over to get my towel I did it slowly so they could get a good look when I turned around they just stood gaping when I wrapped my towel around me they snapped out of it 

Jeremy started apologising and I said don’t worry about it I like it when you stare feel free to watch me shower when ever you like I’ll even let you touch I say with a wink he seems to get some courage because his back straightens and his shoulders square really he asks I walk over to him and look him in the eyes and say anything you want if you want to watch me shower you can if you want to touch me you can then my voice gets husky and I say if you want to fuck me you can if you want me to fuck you I will you want me to blow you I will anything you want I say with my voice getting deeper he shivers I lean into his ear and say I love you Jer I’ll give you anything my body it’s yours my soul it’s yours my money you can have it anything you want I pull back and look him in the eye his are a little wet I then lower my mental shields and allow his empathy to feel my emotions 

When he reads my mind and feels my emotions he gasps in shock I have been in love with him for thousands of years and my love grows stronger everyday there is no love stronger than mine for him in this world we leave the bathroom so Tyler can do his business when we’re in my room Jer creates a telepathic bond between us so I can see his thoughts about me when I see that he loves me a little and thinks about me a lot my happiness could power the world for a million years I walk towards him and ask if I can kiss him he agrees so I kissed him I brushed my tongue over his lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss he opened up and we kissed for a while when I pulled away my towel had fell and I was half hard my cock was 7in soft 12in hard and like a can in girth I could shrink it or make it grow but this is the size I was born with so I left it alone 

Jer looked down shocked and whisper big I told him I could shrink it if he didn’t like it but this is how big it was when I grew up he shook his head and said no he didn’t want me to change he loved me the way I was witch made me blush and smile I tell him he can touch it if he wants but he shook his head I just shrug and turn around to get some boxers from my draws Jer whispers something but I wasn’t paying attention so didn’t hear him I ask what he said and he asked if he can touch my ass so I say he can he trails his fingers over it for a minute before getting some courage and grabbing my cheeks I moaned he pulled them apart and I ask if he wants me to bend over he said no he ran a finger over my pucker and I groaned loudly I tell him if he keeps going I won’t be held accountable for what I do I have waited for you for 14000 years never had sex with anybody never touched anyone sexually 

When he stops a couple minutes later I’m panting and fully hard I turn to him and his dick is tenting his shorts and his eyes are dark with lust he asked me to blow him so I push him on my bead and pull his shorts down his dick is 10in hard not skinny not thick it’s the most beautiful dick I’ve ever seen I tell him I have no gag reflex and I’ve been wanting to taste him for ever he shivers under my heated look I lick from his balls to his tip while he moaned I ran my tongue round the tip for a few minutes then without warning my nose is touching his stomach I swallow around his dick he moaned so loud that Tyler opened the door to see if everything is alright I slowly pull up increasing the suction while I look Jeremy in the eyes when I get to the tip I stop the suction with a pop 

I wait for Jer to decide if he wanted me to continue with ty in the room or throw him out and continue when it started to get awkward I ask Jer what he wanted me to do he relaxes and looked ty in the eyes and told me to continue I grabbed his hand and put it on the back of my head and tell him to fuck my face he shivers and does he starts slow but starts picking up speed I can hear Tyler jerking of in the doorway his little grunts when Jeremy tries to pull me off saying he is going to come I suck harder when he comes in my mouth I moan it tastes amazing and it’s Jers so it’s even better I open my mouth so he can see it then close it and swallow and open again to show my mouth empty Tyler groans as he comes and Jeremy is just looking at me with love and lust in his eyes I got up and put my boxers on then cuddled up against Jeremy he is looking at my still hard dick poking over my boxers he grabbed my dick and I moaned but tell him he doesn’t need to he said he wanted to so I pulled my boxers down so he could jerk me off when I come he looks smug and happy there is a lot of come enough to fill a pint glass he looked shocked but I am a kryptonian so it was to be expected then he curiously dipped his finger into it and tasted it he moaned witch got me hard again I have no refractory period 

Jer then started licking my come of my chest witch got Tyler to come again as he started jerking watching Jeremy get me off once Jer was finished I pulled him in far a kiss we could taste our own cum in each other’s mouths witch made us moan once we stopped jer and ty just stared at each other awkwardly witch made me laugh they turned to me and I just smiled and said that was hot after a couple of seconds we all burst out laughing I put my boxers back on and we all sit on my bed after ty cleaned his cum off my hardwood floors and we just talked like always ty talking about the future Matt his powers Matt school Matt 

It was kind of cute ty has always had a crush on Matt he was heartbroken when Matt and Elena got together it took us a week and a powerful divination spell to see they would breakup for Ty to calm down he was still heartbroken but once Matt and Elena broke up I got Jer to read Matt’s mind because he is the best at it even tho I have had 14000 years to practice I’m not pouting I promise 🥺 and we found out that Matt has a crush on Tyler but is afraid Ty will be straight and never talk to him again he was also a little wary of approaching our group because we are pretty popular and barley speak to anyone outside of our group we have also perfected our glares there is a few but my favourites are the why are you talking to me glare the shut up before I kill you glare and the murder you glare so he pretended to be in love with Elena and hoped he would either get the courage or Ty might fall for him but he doesn’t believe it would really happen 

When we told Ty he was ecstatic he wanted to go tell Matt he wanted to date him straight away but me and Jer managed to convince him to wait until he finished work so he didn’t get fired because Matt has 3 jobs to pay rent get the amenities buy food since his mother was god knows were with god knows who and Vicki is doing drugs and fucking minors for drugs she also steals Matt’s money for her fix he should send her to rehab but he loves her to much so he just works harder and never complains it was actually pretty hard to catch Matt before he was off to his next job we tried for a week before I had the idea to just buy the grill and pay him ten times as much so that’s what I did I then got Ty to go explain 

Matt and Ty talked for a minute before ty pointed at me so I smiled and waved he then handed him his firs payment I decided to do pay early the first day my company owned it actually when he opens it he looks shocked and tries to hand it back to Tyler but ty wouldn’t take it they then talked more and Matt gave Ty a hug with the biggest smile I have ever seen from him he then froze realising what he had done he pulled back blushing but Ty just had a big goofy smile they walked over to our table and ty asked me if I could let Matt have an hour break witch I agreed to he then asked Matt on a date to witch Matt blushed and stuttered out a yes 

Me and Jer then teased Ty I say finally it’s not like you’ve had a crush on him since you were seven Ty blushed and Jer says don’t do anything we wouldn’t do to witch Ty says from what I saw last night there isn’t much you wouldn’t do Jer blushes and I smirk and lick my lips sexually and say don’t worry Ty I’m sure Matt will do those things with you soon 😉 they both walk away bright red that was a week ago and ty hasn’t shut up about Matt Jer talked about the future our powers training and school and I talked about the future our powers wether we should bring Matt up to speed and Jer 

We did decide to tell Matt he took it surprisingly well once we showed him our powers when we asked if he wanted powers he said yes we gave him the wolf form mediumship precognition disintegration desiccation extreme healing factor healing paralysis light and dark manipulation enhanced body he can also manipulate dimensions (like mirror world marvel so nothing in dimension happens outside) I also give him access to my magic witch petrified him it has grown ten times since Jer and Ty got access I could destroy 30 planets easily I put my siphon ability on some metal rods and teleported them into space so I could continuously absorb magic without absorbing all magic on this planet I think once it’s ten times what it is now I’m going to breach out into divinity’s become a god of magic when I talked to god about it he told me how to and that I’m powerful enough to do it now but I would rather be over prepared than killed 

Jer Ty and Matt agreed I should be over prepared and once I have my own territory in the magic divinity I will help them take there own so we can start on the path of becoming gods I then ask if I should link our lives together so someone would have to kill all of us to keep us dead it would also make them immortal and boost there powers they agree and since there is nothing in this world that can kill me we are immortal until we leave this universe to travel the multiverse witch is what I used my twelfth wish on 

•wish twelve the ability to travel the multiverse and take people with me (eg Harry Potter , Naruto , marvel , dc , anime books movies tv shows) 

We agreed to let it look like we were ageing in this world and when we “pass on” we would go to a different universe Ty Jer and Matt wanted to go to a Harry Potter universe to help a Harry Potter so we agreed to go to one of the worst ones to help one out they knew that there was an infinite number of Harry Potter universes but they still wanted to help one version so we agreed 

Back to school today was the day Stefan would show up when we walked into school there was broody vamp himself I whisper to my group Jer Ty Matt vampire Stefan stiffened and turned to us they whispered back should we kill him I let my magic fill my eyes my eyes are violet usually but if I use mage sight they glow silver with flecks of rainbow Stefan shivers when I look at him then I blink and my eyes are back to normal I say no he is on a bunny diet they relax after that and we smile politely as we walk past him me and Jer are in the same class as Ty and Matt we tested up a grade when we became friends with Ty so we could be with him I gave Jeremy a download of everything he needed to know then we moved up a grade it made Tyler happy so it was worth it we are going to test out of high school this year 2 years before me and Jeremy are so posed to graduate and 1 year before Matt and Tyler are so posed to graduate I gave them all the knowledge that they are so posed to learn in school and with there oclumency there minds are organised so they remember everything they hear read touch smell etc photographic memory I have also given them all my knowledge in physics mathematics chemistry biology molecular microbiology biomedical molecular cell biology biochemistry neuroscience molecular medicine computer science mechanical engineering english history education business and politics we are going to get the highest so masters etc we have already started online courses with credit from school we have finished some and would be finished the rest before we graduate school we were praised by our teachers but the rest of the school didn’t know we were always learning if we had breakthroughs or found new information we would download it to each other it was awesome because I have always been a nerd and so were they we learned everything and that was just school we were also always learning about magic learning new magic creating new magic jutsu ki techniques etc 

We thought we should get the learning and creating techniques and magic out of the way in the easy worlds before we move on to worlds with gods and overpowered beings everything happens like in the show Elena and Stefan giving each other the fuck eyes it was nauseating really Jer was glaring at Stefan we had to keep sending calming emotions through his empathy so he didn’t explode the vamp he must be reading Stefan’s mind finding out about his sisters doppelgängers past I had told them all about the supernatural and since god gave me all the knowledge I knew all the supernatural knowledge we decided to keep the other side destroy the hell dimension from kade we are going to move the anchor from Amara to a stone we have enchanted spelled warded etc nothing could get to it nothing could destroy it and nothing could move it or find it so until the planet dies it will be there and probably even after that 

We were going to kill Amara Silas we were going to go to the prison worlds and take everything useful then destroy them with there tenants inside we were going to turn Katherine human and give her to klaus for the sacrifice with a vampire we found a while ago feeding on little kids and r****g the body’s and a wolf we found purposefully changing in small villages and tearing the people apart we already have the moonstone we just needed Katherine we also have a place for Mikael’s body in my basement we also have the white oak from wikery bridge and the sign in case we want an easy way to kill the originals we could do it without it but this would be easier we have also created a spell to break the sire line so if one of them die not every vampire turned by there line will die just in case we want to kill one or all of them 

We have decided to let Anna have Pearl from the tomb and kill the rest of the vampires in there (will ad more the closer we get to the event) after school we go to the grill and talk like we always do we saw Elena with Stefan Caroline and Bonnie but we ignore them and continued talking about a fascinating paper we read on biomedical science I could tell Stefan was listening because he looked completely lost we just smirked and continued talking science and math at tea time our usual orders were brought out and we ate and continued talking Matt didn’t work here any more he works for my company ever since he created a chip for paralysed people to work tech by thinking about what they wanted to do and the chip doing it so I bought the patent for a hundred million we then all added to it by turning the chip into a phone we created contacts that are the screen and we also created prosthetics that move because of the chip witch I paid them for there help 500 million each 

Matt sent Vicky to rehab because when she found out he had money she tried to steal his credit card he was heartbroken and hated staying in his house by himself so he moved into Tyler’s room and we all cheered him up when we left the grill Stefan was outside waiting for us he demanded we tell him what we were witch pissed us off we all growled at him and I asked is that a question Salvatore or a demand he must be stupid because he demanded we tell him I gave a look to Jer and he nodded and started using his telepathy to make everyone ignored what we were doing once he had done that I ran to Stefan and picked him up by his neck and used my siphon to start to turn him grey by absorbing his vampirism I say was that a question or a demand in a growl loud enough to rattle the windows 

He wheezes our question I let him down and say good I would hate to think we had to kill you because you demanded something from us I smiled sweetly we are witches I saw while bringing my hands towards my chest a storm cloud forming between my hands while I make storm clouds appear in the sky then Tyler starts sparking as lightning dances around his body while he makes lightning start striking from the sky then Matt forms a tornado in his palms as he makes the wind pick up all around town then Jeremy does it and creates a water snake that moves around his neck as it starts pouring down we four stay dry but everything else is soaked then everything stops and we conjure umbrellas so it looks like we expected the rain we then say goodbye to a shocked Stefan when we get home we burst out laughing his face was so shocked and terrified it was so hilarious 

We go to my room and do our courses in our boxers we like to be comfortable and we see each other naked all the time we all shower together I got a walk in shower for us it has multidirectional water pressure we also don’t mind getting changed in front of each other we have decided to wait until our relationships are stronger before we have a foursome our relationships are extremely strong but we want them to be stronger we do hand jobs I love giving Matt hand jobs because he is so sensitive and loud it’s hot but my favourite is watching Jer give him one I don’t go soft for 5 hours after watching that not that Jer is complaining he loves to suck my cock he also loves to eat my cum witch is so hot we haven’t had sex yet but we have fingered each other Jer loves it he loves to be filled and stretched I like it to but only now and then Jer likes it twice a day he likes to feel the burn all the time 

So I finger him before and after school sometimes more I have ordered him some but plugs for when we actually have sex I have a feeling he will love being stretched with my cum in him all day full of it I haven’t told him about them yet I’m waiting for our date this weekend we’re teleporting to Paris to go sightseeing and go to a fancy restaurant then we are teleporting to my home in Paris to have sex that’s when I’ll tell him and shove one in it will be so hot knowing that he is walking around full of me but that’s for the weekend right now I’m fingering Jer just when I start rubbing his prostate I suck the head of his cock and shove in another finger and he comes down my throat after that we go to sleep Jer facing me his head on my chest our legs tangled together 

The next morning me and Jer are in the shower his legs wrapped around my waist me fingering him open so he will feel it all day then Matt and Ty walk in naked and get in and watches us so we put on a show I turn Jer’s back towards them so they can watch me finger him Jer is the hottest most beautiful handsome man in the world and I don’t mind showing him off to Matt and Ty just when he is about to come I put him down and bend him over and start eating him out shoving my tongue in him with some fingers when he is about to come Ty makes him stand so he can jerk him off and make him cum on his face and in his mouth he then walked over to Matt and they started making out passing jers cum between them witch I watch while jerking off it was so hot when I’m about to cum Jer gets on his knees to suck me when he does I cum and he walks over to Ty and Matt and starts making out with them while sharing my cum between them witch is a lot a month full and he had to swallow three mouth fulls so he didn’t choke or spill when they are done making out they turned to me and showed the mouth full of mine and jers cum they then swallow it witch makes me groan I then prowl over to them they must see something in my eyes because they all shiver in pleasure when I get there I start with Matt and grab his cock and make out with him I can taste me and Jer in his mouth when he’s about to cum I pick him up so his legs are around my neck and put the head of his cock in my mouth and suck he comes in my mouth and I put him down and walk to Ty and grab him and make him wrap his legs around my waist once he does I move my hand to the small of his back and start to push him so he is rubbing off on my abs he gets the idea quickly and starts to move I then drag him down so I can pass him Matts cum while making out when I can feel him tense ready to cum I use my super speed and strength to wrap his legs around my neck and suck the tip of his cock as he comes I then walk to Jer and we pass there cum back and forth we then show them then swallow it 

There cocks twitch starting to get hard again but I tell them we have to go when we get to school we hear about an animal attack some girl being bitten on the neck lost a lot of blood we then have a mental conversation we agreed that Matt should use his seer powers to find out what happened when he goes into his visions his eyes glow white and he goes still so I went up behind him and wrapped my arms around his neck I then start to nibble his ear it’s one of his sweet spots if anyone nibbles sucks licks etc he gets extremely turned on Jer then comes up to the side of Matt and starts kissing biting and sucking on his neck witch he also likes not as much as his ear tho and Ty comes up from the front and starts making out with Matt he then pulls back and moves to the ear I’m sucking on and we make out around it after a minute Matt starts moaning meaning his vision ended we pull back and notice everyone in the hall is staring so we give them the if you don’t start acting like nothing happened I’m going to murder you painfully and slowly glare everyone quickly turned away even the teachers everyone except Elena Stefan Caroline and Bonnie Elena is glaring Caroline and Bonnie are flushed and Stefan is just brooding we then glare harder and they finally turn away 

On the way to class we talk mentally about Matt’s vision he saw Damon feeding from the girl and not compelling her to forget I then got out my phone and message one of my trusted vampires he was a child when turned so he was a 50 year old vampire in a 5 year old body when I found him I offered to make him powerful powerful enough to take on all the originals at once and win with little effort I would also age his body so he looked 21 I would also make it so only my blood on a tree that has been extinct for thousands of years would be his weakness me Ty Jer and Matt were the only people who could grow the wood with magic because it was magic from a different universe no witch in this world could use it unless I gave them access to my magic witch wouldn’t happen magic from different universes has a different frequency and energy reading so unless your a god or know a god you could only use one type of magic 

I let Jer read the vampires minds to make sure there still loyal every so often so I know who to keep and who’s who needs to die on a mission I only have three vampires that are as strong as that but they are completely loyal to us so I texted him to compel the girl to forget me Ty and Jer didn’t really care if people in town died by vampires as long as there was no kids and no one we liked witch was a small group but Matt did so we decided tonight we would put up wards and spells to protect the town if something supernatural killed kids or someone we cared about they would feel the cruciatus curse witch is the most painful torture spell we have found so far it would also heighten pain receptors so it would be ten times worse it would also put them in an illusion were it would feel like hundreds of years the illusion would make the killer watch as everyone that person ever loved or cared about was tortured then killed only for it to happen again and again harsh yes but it’s what child killers deserve and we are very territorial so if anyone killed someone we cared about we didn’t take kindly to that so they deserved it 

After school I saw Sarah with Jenna when we asked why they were here they said they were there for parent teacher night they knew our grades would be great and we hardly ever cause trouble we’ll we hardly ever get caught so they were excited to see our grades when there meeting is up they come out confused when we ask why they say we only got a 50 in math out of 100 I turn very serious then and turn to Sarah and say I want you to get in touch with the school board again about that teacher no way am I going to let some homophobe ruin our future because we like to fuck guys I say in my coldest and most authoritative voice Sarah immediately leaves to do that 

I then turn to the guys and start ranting I can’t believe that asshole we ignore his homophobic slurs calling us fagots how we like taking it up the ass we ignore his perverted mumbling about him fucking us or how he would choke us on his cock we even ignored him touching himself while watching us witch was gross we even ignored his inappropriate touching touching our asses running his hand up our thigh while mumbling how we were fagots witch he is lucky I didn’t kill him for then Jer comes and hugs me and says I know but we agreed that we would get him fired at the end of the year we have all those pictures and videos of his touching and saying shit to us witch was true we recorded everything he said to us so we could get him fired but it was hard not to kill him for touching Jer Ty and Matt they were mine we decided that after solidifying our relationships we would all date and be boyfriends 

The wolf spell always effected us we would always be touching we would always want to fuck each other I was the alpha so in wolf form we would get carried away and they would present there asses to be taken sometimes I never gave my wolf full control tho so I held back from mating them and when we checked the spell we found that there were mates attached to it so if we completed our mate bond we would officially be together forever we decided to not break the spell because we liked the side effects we also decided we would leave our mate bites witch would complete the bond for when we all had sex with each other it is like marriage and a soul bond we would be able to feel each other emotions needs wants we would always be able to find each other no matter we’re the other was no matter the spells etc hiding them 

When we turned around I saw Jenna about to go postal I forgot she was there she looks like she is going to go rip the math teachers cock off and feed it to him when Sarah got back she said they said the same thing as last time that they couldn’t ruin a mans life on the word of four kids I then go back to my cold and authoritative voice then we will see the teacher in court and I want the school board investigated now she goes and makes more calls when she comes back she says it’s done young sir the court hearing is in 1 week and the school board will be investigated immediately I then gave her one of my someone’s life is about to be destroyed smile excellent I want the court papers tomorrow I don’t require a lawyer I want to be the one to destroy this pervert Sarah agrees 

When we calm Jenna down we decide to leave to watch the comet we were also going to draw in a lot of power to expand our magical cores mine was big enough that I hold enough power to destroy hundreds of planets (a magic core is what holds persons magic it can grow continuously it has no end it never shrinks just refills so if you used half it would just fill up to have the same amount as before may grow a bit from usage will grow from continued usage) Jer can destroy a town Matt and Ty can destroy a village Jer is extremely in tune with magic so he has grown faster than the others but they didn’t mind I could expand there cores if I wanted but they just used my magic mostly so it didn’t really matter 

After the comet passes we go to the middle of the town we cast some repelling wards so no one and nothing will enter we then teleported a massive bit of magic stone that I had grown I then used my magic to burn runes in hundreds of languages all over it there were millions some so small you can’t see them with the naked eye others you could we then cast spell after spell on it to hide it to protect it for it to draw power from the land some to protect from house fires pest repellent ones that will protect the town plus lots more there were thousands of things it did but the most tricky was the one so that the towns people would ignore weird and the supernatural so if someone saw a vampire and it wasn’t attacking them they would just ignore it same with other supernaturals and magic 

The next morning we were finished so I cast a powerful restoration spell on us it would restore the body and mind so tiredness was gone it could also heal the body back to perfect health so in theory if you cast it often you would live forever if not killed poison etc. School was boring like always I had taught Jer Matt and Ty different energy manipulation like chakra ki etc and I have taught them shadow clones from naruto there highest amount was 20 but those 20 were at home studying training etc I had thousands hundreds studying hundreds training I had some henged into looking like other people and getting info on the government supernatural community’s rival companies I had some taking collage classes on interesting subjects some teaching classes etc it was lunch time and we had just finished our meals that Sarah made we weren’t eating cafeteria food disgusting we were now going to play football me Matt Tyler and Jeremy were on the football team Tyler is quarterback we were playing pass when one of our team mates asked to throw him the ball so we did he then threw it towards Stefan but Stefan caught it and threw it back hard enough to wind him it was pretty funny when we were at practice we just had fun and created new formations 

Later that night we decided to go see Jenna so we got ready and went to the Gilbert residence I didn’t even think of it as Jeremys house I think of our house as his house when we got there there was Stefan Damon Caroline Elena Bonnie and they were all sitting eating awkwardly no one talking I say this is awkward everyone looks uncomfortable I then ask were is Jenna Elena says she is on a date I just smiled and said good she needs to let off some steam I then say well you weirdos have fun we’re going anywhere less awkward when we are in the passage Jer comes up to me seductively he starts kissing my neck but I won’t fall for it I know he is trying to make me agree to something so I ask what he wants he asked if we could play a video game what he really wants is for me to put us all in an illusion that is like being the video character I make the illusion speed up so one hour outside could be how ever long I want in the illusion I don’t mind doing it and playing with him but if I can get a reward then I would be a fool to agree before we agreed on the reward 

I ask him what I get if I do he leans into me and says I’ll blow you I immediately agree we hear choking in the dining room Damon and Stefan must have been listening creeps we go to his room were he proceeds to give me my reward I didn’t know what to look at Jer sucking me or Ty sucking Matt so I keep switching between the two when we’re finished I finger Jer and swallow his cum and Matt does the same to Ty we then spend two hours or 20 years in the illusion I had loaded a game we had already played we were all magic users but we used our stats on strength as well so we could fight without magic when we entered we were outside a dungeon and level 27 when we left we were all above 5000 the strongest players we could feel everything in the illusion so it was very realistic we could feel pain but I had it lowered so it was still fun in the illusion nothing was actually real so we did have sex in there with each other and with our guild members who were all extremely attractive men and some women who we sometimes fucked we agreed it wouldn’t spoil our relationships even though they seem real they aren’t 

We all grew our relationships in that time because it felt like a year so we agreed we were now all boyfriends we were going to go on our date on the weekend with me and Jer and so were Ty and Matt then the next day we would go on a double date then complete the mating bond we were all excited we went home and got in the shower were I proceeded in fingering Jer before bed he couldn’t sleep without it now the next day me and Jer went into Ty and Matts room to see Ty kneeling with Matt behind him eating him out and fingering him me and Jer share a look then nod then Jer got behind Matt and starts to do the same to him it’s so hot and Matt is as loud as usual I then start doing the same to Jer after some time ty turns around quickly and cum,s in Matts mouth then after a minute Matt does the same thing to Jer then Jer turns and fucks my face for like 30 seconds then cums when I lie down on the bed Jer and Matt start making out around my cock and Tyler starts sucking my balls he would suck one that filled his mouth then he would move to the other then Jer started playing with my nipples witch he knew I loved and it didn’t take long after that I came all over my stomach some on matts and jers faces witch ty licks off they then start licking my chest clean 

At school we did what we usually did talked in our minds while pretending to listen to the teacher after school we have a football game with another school so we were excited when we were warming up coach told us he let Stefan on the team witch pissed us off he didn’t know the plays so he would be useless after the game we agreed that Stefan could stay on the team he was good at passing and fast “vampire”so we decided he would need to learn the plays when we were in the car park some senior started picking on ty calling him fairy witch we ignored it honestly didn’t bother us what these people thought of us I still had my phone out recording in case it gets violent I knew Ty wouldn’t start a fight but he would finish one 🥊 and I was right the senior punched Tyler in the face the next second ty grabbed his wrist threw him over his shoulder and pined him to the floor I then get into the seniors face and say I got all of this on video and if you don’t leave Tyler alone I will make sure to sue you for everything you have how would you like to live on the streets with your family I’ll ruin your reputation so much that no one will hire any of your family you’ll have to start selling your body’s to live then I wonder if you’ll be a fairy having to get fucked to feed yourselves I smiled sweetly with murder in my eyes he has tears rolling down his face I then say do we understand each other my smile getting bigger and my eyes getting colder he nods frantically good I say as I got up Ty then got off of him and we walked to the changing room we all get naked in the changing rooms and put our football equipment in our bags to wash later we grab our toiletries and towels and go towards the showers everyone is used to us just walking around the locker room naked by now they like to watch us and they know we don’t mind as long as no one touches the last person who touched Jeremys cock he just grabbed it out of nowhere so I broke his arm he is lucky that is all I did 

In the shower we wash each other and everyone watches us most of them are hard some are only half hard Stefan asked our team mates are they always like that they say yes they are always like that they don’t mind you watching but if you touch them they will beat you up you can jack off if you want but don’t come near them they won’t like that Stefan is half hard but turns away to wash we literally don’t pay any attention to our team unless they try to touch us or cum to close to us then we will punch someone our wolves don’t like other men’s smells near us or our mates when we get out of the showers Tyler asked Jeremy to dry him because he pulled a muscle he didn’t really he has a extremely fast healing factor but Jeremy doesn’t mind so he does Jer has the nimblest fingers he gets everything everything 😉 he is an amazing artist drawing painting photography etc he is very creative I have paintings from Jer in all my houses plus he has sold some of his works and he is a very well known artist his paintings always sell for millions me and Ty like to work on new projects and learning and Matt has always wanted to be a police officer or work to help people by catching criminals he has solved a few cases from watching the news and we pass it on to my people in the fbi or other agency’s 

When we were about to head to my car we felt someone die from a vampire in the school we use our supernatural speed to go to that location to see a dead mr Tanner and Damon silently screaming it lasts for 30 seconds when it stops I say I’m glad our wards work my group agreed I then say that will happen to any supernatural creature that kills a human unless it’s in self defence if you kill children or someone we like it will be 10 times worse and you’ll I trailed off actually let me not ruin the surprise if your lucky you’ll go mad I say with my most innocent smile I then look dispassionately at the dead body I say good riddance if you ask me he was such a bore Ty and Jer laugh and Matt tries to look stern but his lips keep twitching we then speed away to my car I have a few and so do the others 

Originals stats(immortal unless killed strength speed 1000 magic 5000 only used on compulsion others don’t matter)

Status  
Name;Theo Ebony  
Age;14015 (mentally older from illusion)  
Health:immortal  
Strength:10,000,000,000(sealed by Theo to not destroy the worlds by twitching)  
Speed:25,000,000 (sealed by Theo)  
Magic:25,000,000,000 (Theo in perfect control of his magic so won’t accidentally destroy the planets magic stat includes chakra ki etc)  
Intelligence:50000  
Wisdom:100000  
Charisma:100000  
Luck:100000  
Skills:any Theo wants

Status  
Name;Jeremy Gilbert  
Age;15 (mentally 35 through illusion)  
Health:immortal (tied to Theo)  
Strength:20000  
Speed:30000  
Magic:10000 (is linked to Theo’s core so as much as Theo gives him)  
Intelligence:45000 (Theo taught him a lot)  
Wisdom:40000  
Charisma:100000  
Luck10000  
Skills:any he asks Theo for or creates himself 

Status  
Name;Tyler Lockwood  
Age;17 (mentally older from illusion 37)  
Health:immortal (tied to Theo)  
Strength:25000  
Speed:20000  
Magic:5000 (is linked to Theo so as much as Theo gives him)  
Intelligence:45000  
Wisdom:40000  
Charisma:70000  
Luck:7000  
Skills:any he asks Theo for or creates himself

Status  
Name;Matt Donovan  
Same as Tyler except intelligence:40000 and wisdom:45000

The next day me and Jer went to talk to Jenna while Matt and Ty went to help Carol Lockwood Tyler’s mother they don’t get along but talk if they have to they were helping her with the founders day ball when me and Jer got to Jenna and Elena’s they were going through the Gilbert heirlooms for Carol to show at the ball when Jer sees a pocket watch he took it and then Elena started accusing him of wanting it to sell it for drug money I could see the hurt in Jeremys eyes from the accusation witch pissed me off so I tell her to shut up in my coldest voice she does out of shock no one ever tells her no or gives her blame i then stars speaking Jer doesn’t need money if you paid attention to anything other than yourself you would know that Jer is a famous artist he has sold paintings photos etc for millions he also helps me with new products for my company witch we pay him for he has billions in the bank and I can assure you not a penny of it has been spent on drugs

In fact I can also say for sure that Jer has never touched drugs he doesn’t have time with our studies and collage courses plus we have a drug test every month for the football team and he’s still on the team so what does that tell you and if you think he would take drugs because of your parents deaths he wouldn’t he has people who actually care about him to help him through that like me Matt Ty Jenna our friends also that pocket watch is passed down from father to oldest son so it’s Jeremys we will just tell Carol that Jer has it for family tradition with that I turn my back on Elena and drag Jer to his old room and just snuggle him for a while when Ty and Matt come for the heirlooms we leave with them 

When we are getting dressed for the ball in our custom suits that cos 50000 dollars I decide to turn my hair white like the Witcher look my suit is classic black and white under shirt Jeremys is grey with black shirt Tyler’s is black with maroon shirt Matts is navy blue with light blue shirt they all seemed to like the hair so I’m going to keep it white at the ball we all just dance talk and ignore the vampire drama later in the night we see some guy talking to Jenna making her uncomfortable so I walk over completely ignoring the guy and ask Jenna for a dance she agreed and we dance for a while before going over to my group were we talk when we get home Tyler sucks me off while Jer and Matt jerk each other off when I finish Ty swallows the mouthfuls of cum I feed him before moving onto suck Matt while he is doing that I cast a lube spell and finger Matt while jerking Jer off when Matt cums Ty moves onto Jer and I finger him as well when he finishes I throw Ty onto my bed I get up near his head and start making out with him while Jer and Matt take turns sucking his cock and his balls I then move down leaving hickeys on his neck and chest witch I cast a spell on so they won’t heal over when I get to his nipples Ty is squirming he does that when he is close I keep sucking and pinching his nipples when I hear him growl in satisfaction the bed shakes from the growl 

For the rest of the week we ignore the drama we go to the car wash we’re we all donate 50 million for charity so 200 million on the weekend we go on our dates me and Jer Ty and Matt go to Italy and we went to France we did some sightseeing teleporting to see everything we had fun then went for dinner witch was delicious we then went back to the hotel I own when we close the door I’m immediately pushing Jer against it while kissing him I break away long enough for us to remove our shirts I’m then kissing him again I’m to impatient to wait to get our pants off so I just magic them off we groan as our naked cocks rub against each other we stay rutting against each other for a while then I started to get impatient and lift Jeremys legs around my waist and speed over to the bed 

When we get onto the bed I lie Jer on his back and bring a pillow under his hips and bring his knees up to his chest I stare at him for a while he is just so sexy handsome beautiful I am so lucky to be in love with him when he starts fidgeting I look up to his face and when he sees how dark my eyes are with lust and love his breath catches he blushes and shivers I then slowly started kissing down his thigh until I reach his pucker I can’t wait to be inside him he is always tight with his healing factor I started liking around his ass hole teasing him I just love to hear him moan it gets me so riled up it takes using my occlumency to calm down so I don’t just use a spell to get him ready I want him to have a amazing first time one that he can remember with a smile I move on to his hole and start rubbing it with my tongue lightly he gets louder god his noises drive me crazy I eat him out for 4 hours I used my metamorphmagus powers to lengthen my tongue so I can get deep it sounds gross long tongue but as long as neither of us see it we ignore it he cums seven times I had to use spells to strengthen the floor the walls the bed everything after the second time he cum I had to use enchanted ropes to keep him from ruining my fun after the fifth time he started to beg me to fuck him after the seventh he looked so fucked out that I couldn’t wait any longer 

When I shrink my tongue and pull of he looks at my and begs with him eyes for me to fuck him I cast a spell on him that will heighten pleasure five times normal I then cast a lube spell right inside him so it looks like he is dripping with slick when I see that I can’t hold back any longer and drive my dick in all at once Jer let’s out a satisfied growl with me and the whole room shakes it’s a good thing I placed privacy spells and silencing spells when I start to move it’s slow at first just savouring each other but after ten minutes we get impatient and I speed up and thrust harder when Jer comes I’m using my super speed and strength if I didn’t reinforce the room we would have went through the floor when I finally cum Jer finishes cuming for the forth time he has cum eleven times tonight that might be the reason he passed out after I cum when I pull out I summon the butt plug from my safe at home and push it into him he moans quietly but doesn’t get up 

After I cleaned Jer up I go to sleep snuggling him when I wake up in the morning it’s to Jer riding me when he sees I’m awake he kisses me senseless when he pulled back I asked him what I did to receive such excellent treatment he tells me I know exactly what I did witch I did he then says he wants more cum in him so he can feel it sloshing in him all day with his plug witch made me shoot in him he just smirks knowing exactly how to work me up I fill him up four more times his stomach has a little bulge witch made me want to fill him again but he said he was full so we stoped he put his plug back in I asked if he was excited to meet up with Ty and Matty later 

He said he was and I believe him he loved to bottom be stretched and be full but he wanted to top as well and we had fingered my ass a few times and while it didn’t hurt or feel uncomfortable I also didn’t really like it or get pleasure from it I told him he can still fuck me I do get pleasure from watching and being the reason he cums and I do like the idea of it him fucking me taking pleasure from my body cuming inside me being connected like that the thought turns me on it’s just I don’t get pleasure from it we decided he will top me tonight and we will do it on special occasion or if he needs to let off some steam 

We meet up in Rome we do the same as yesterday teleporting to see the sights then eating then to a mansion I own there when we get there we start stripping on the way to find a room with a bed when we find one we are naked rubbing each other when we get into the room I tell them to get on the bed and show them selves to me they do we are completing the wolf mating bond and as alpha I have to show my dominance and mount them and cum in them first I start with Tyler I let myself transform a little my face gets hairy my teeth elongate (teen wolf) my cock thickens and grows to 14 inches and thicker than a can there eyes go huge and they started to look nervous I shrink it down with my metamorphmagus powers I’ll let it grow back to normal slowly inside him he is already prepared so I slowly push into him he moans like a whore witch makes me push in faster when I bottom out he has lost control a little and has let his wolf out a little his eyes glow sunset orange you can see specks of gold yellow and green moving in them like shooting stars they are beautiful I let my eyes glow as we’ll mine are red with violet and green on the outside they have specks of silver green and white in them our eyes only glow if we want them to or heightened emotions or if we use massive power or specific power like Matt using his seer ability his eyes will glow silver when I start to thrust I tell Tyler not to cum until I tell him he lets out a pitiful whine but bears his neck at me and says yes alpha thirty minutes later I tell him to cum and he does I cum at the same time I can feel my knot swell in him it locks us together I can barely move I had given him a bite on his neck when we came it was our mating bite I could feel his feelings read his thoughts we were closer than ever it made me cum again he moaned and came as we’ll after fifteen minutes my knot went down and I pulled out enough cum to fill a big bottle came out with me witch made ty clench down I then moved onto Matt he rolled onto his side and put a leg on my shoulder he wanted me to take him like this so i did when I got into him I told him he could cum when ever he wanted I wanted to see how many times I could make him cum before I finished five minutes in I could tell Matt liked it rough so i complied I used enough force that if he were human he would be dead lucky we all have invulnerability he keeps begging for harder like some slut witch turns me on even more and I move harder when I finally cum I’m moving with enough force that if we were on concrete there would be a crater I bite him as well while my knot forms he came six times when my knot goes down I fuck Jer he likes it fast not rough and he likes compliments and dirty talk when I’ve fucked and marked them all I got onto the bed and tell Matt to fuck Tyler and tell Jer to fuck me witch everyone is more than happy to do Jer fucks me and it’s hot watching him get off using my body and he keeps saying he’s going to fill me up witch is hot it doesn’t feel good or bad it just feels like something moving inside me honestly I don’t mind it as long as Jer likes it when he cums he bites me and that either the sensation of him jerking me is enough to make me cum I feel the bond get stronger 

After that I tell Jer to fuck Matt and tell ty to come fuck me Matt is knotted in him because they are betas they have knots they can’t knot an alpha tho but other betas and omegas they can knot the does that half way through Matts knot goes down he then puts his face into the mattress and begs Jer to fuck him hard and use him he likes being fucked hard and fucking softly Jer complies by pushing his neck and face into the mattress hard while he fucked him harder they finished quickly after that and Tyler is still going when jers knot goes down so I tell them to switch and they do then Tyler cums and bites my shoulder he then sucks me off while they finish when Matts knot goes down I tell him to fuck me and he does slowly when he cums he bites my other shoulder Jer bit my neck and these two bit my shoulders I’m going to have to go shirtless more to show them off although no one except us will know what they are I still want to show off once everyone has fucked and bonded we go to sleep 

The next day we get up shower have sex fill up Jer and plug him 💦 we go downstairs and I conjure us some food because we are lazy later in the day we teleport home practice some magic spar in different fighting techniques some I created then have sex shower then sleep I enlarged my bed so we could all snuggle the next day I got a call from the manager of the grill asking if Caroline can throw a party for Stefan’s birthday I said she can I guess we need to get him presents later when we show up at the grill I walk to Stefan and give him my gift it’s a wooden ring with a small piece of magic stone we made for wards and other things I tell him it will save you from a stake to the heart once and it will only work for you so don’t give it to someone else because it won’t work 

Jer then gives him a necklace made from a fire stone he created he tells Stefan that it will keep him from burning in fire for an hour it will only work for him then Tyler gives him a flat disk of stone and tells him if you snap it it will make you as strong as a 500 year old vampire for two hours and if you snap it into 4 pieces then you’ll have the strength of a 1000 year old vampire for half an hour it will only work for him then it’s Matts turn he gives him a metal dagger 🗡 and says it will desiccate one vampire and as long as that vampire doesn’t get blood it will stay that way stab them anywhere with it and dried up vamp only you can use it Stefan seems shocked and we walk away not waiting for thanks we mingle a little dance with each other and when it was getting late and we were going to leave we spot a cute little nerdy guy with glasses and cute curly hair watching us we all have a mental conversation and all agree we could have fun with him we walk over to him and he blushes and starts apologising for watching us I gave Jer a look and his eyes lit up and he surged forward and looked there lips together when Jer pulls back the nerdy guy looked dazed and just kept mumbling wow wow I ask for his name he says Chris I then introduce us well I’m Theo that’s Jeremy that’s Tyler and this is Matt I say as I wrap my arms around his neck from behind and start sucking and slowly make my way to nibble his ear witch makes him start moaning we ask Chris to dance and we do us four muscular guys and one tiny cute nerd we rubbed all over him kissing him teasing him or an hour and when we were leaving we asked if he wanted to come with us he agreed when we got home us four started stripping dragging a fully clothed Chris upstairs 

When we got to my room we were all naked and we pushed a fully clothed Chris on to the bed we then put on a show for him touching each other teasing after half an hour I tell Chris to strip he does his dick is eight inches and thin he is the smallest in the room mine the biggest 12 inches and thick Jer 10 inches not thick or thin Ty 10 inches and thick Matt 11 inches and not thick or thin I walk up behind Chris wrap my arms around him push my hard dick against his back and start jacking him off while everyone watched I then tell Ty to blow Matty and then tell Jer to eat out Ty they do I whisper in Chris ear you’d like that Jer has a very talented tongue I start to finger Chris I get to three when Matt comes down Tyler’s throat I then tell Jer to stop and walk Chris over to Matt and make him wrap his legs around Matts waist I then make him rutt against matts abs while I walk over to Ty I tell him to get on his hands and knees witch he does with a smirk I then line up and push in I tell Jer to come fuck my face I want to hear Ty come apart from me fucking him Jer walks aver and puts one leg over ty so he is standing legs spread with his cock in front of my face he then pushes in I don’t have a gag reflex and I can hold my breath indefinitely so he just goes to the back of my throat and stays there while I swallow around him while fucking Ty who is moaning like a whore he cums five times then six as I finish in him 

Jer had already cum twice in my throat whin I use my speed and strength to move him into position to fuck Ty I put his dick in before Ty or Jer could even move for them it was instantaneous they both moaned and when Jer was about to move I say no only Tyler can move he has to fuck himself on you they both moan louder at that then start I then look up to see Chris choking on Matts dick and Matt has cum on his stomach I get up behind Chris and stuff my fingers into him while jerking him off when he cums I get up and move behind Matt and finger him open I then fuck him I use a spell so Chris can only see us fucking normally while I’m really fucking him hard enough to cause an earthquake he is so vocal it gets me to fuck him harder when we are all satisfied we put Chris in the middle of our bed then ty and Jer snuggle him and I get up behind Jer and Matt gets behind Ty before we fall asleep I push my dick into Jer and just leave it there while I sleep 

I woke up when I herd moaning and see ty fucking Chris with a dildo we decided we would only fuck people we want as mates and we would all have to agree to that person they were at the foot of the bed ty was jacking of while fucking him and Matt was watching jerking off slowly Jer clenched around me in his sleep witch made my cock start to harden he moaned quietly while still sleeping I lie on my back bringing Jer with me and start to pump into him he woke up moaning and we fucked slowly watching Tyler make Chris come apart when we’re done we shower then eat breakfast 🥞 we then take Chris to the hotel he is staying at with his family there just passing through Chris is 17 when Chris’s family were about to start shouting about him being out all night I stepped in sorry we kept Chris it’s just I had a little get together after the party and someone spiked the drinks so I made everybody stay at my house they calmed down after that we stayed and talked for a while then had to leave on the way out I gave Chris a quick kiss then Jer did then Matt and Tyler when we leave I shout see you later handsome 

The next day at school we meet Alaric our new history teacher we talked for a while before class started after school we go to the grill we’re we see Jenna ogling Alaric I say I approve he’s smoking if he weren’t our teacher and straight we would jump his bones when he looked over we waved we all took out our laptops and started our courses when Alaric comes over and sees us doing college courses he asks about them Jenna answers they are the smartest kids I’ve ever heard of they are doing college early and have finished most of there courses they are also graduating at the end of the year he looks a little shocked at first then he smiled at us we have finished our history course so we talk about that then town history he seems shocked we know so much about it he asked if he can see the Gilbert journals and Jer and Jenna agree Jer read his mind to find out why and decided he could have them to reed 

Later that night our door bell rings and when I opened the door I see Lexi Stefan’s friend looking worried but determined I tell her to come in I then shout guys it’s Stefan’s friend the blonde vampire they shout back okay I then turn to her what can I help you with ... Lexi she says Lexi how can I help you she looks nervous but then straitens her back looks me in the eyes and says I want you to make me and my boyfriend daylight rings I can pay you she says I ask her why she doesn’t just ask Elena’s witch to do it (Bonnie) she says she can bearly light a candle she isn’t strong enough hmm I say I don’t need money but if you can go to Charlotte North Caroline and bring me the desiccated body of the vampire there without giving him blood human or vampire then I’ll give you them she agreed I then conjure two rings with lapis and create a small sun in my other hand while the wards protect us I then spell them and give her them and say if you are not back hear in 1 week I’ll cancel the spell unless you can prove your still busy getting him and with that I snapped my fingers and teleported her to the Salvatore house 

A few days later we feel a spirit (dead witch) possess a witch so we use our speed and arrive there in seconds we see the spirit pretending to be Bonnie when I see her I say hello Emily I would like to talk to you she looked shocked at first but it went away quickly and she held up her hand and started casting powerful pain infliction spells at us I just wave my hand and cancel the spells I say impressive really and it was she was a powerful witch just not powerful enough to hurt us she could draw power from the whole Bennett line and it wouldn’t hurt me and it would only give the others a migraine so she had no chance I then snap my fingers and lock her magic she can’t use magic until I let her she looks terrified now 

Now I’ll talk you listen yes before she can speak I continue I need something from Bonnie I of corse could have just taken it and no one would no not even the spirits but Matt I nodded towards him used to be friends with Bonnie so he asked me to give her something in exchange for what I want Emily seemed to get some confidence when I said that I then say however if you take the piss with your demands I’ll simply remove yours and her memory and take it without anyone knowing I had already put up a time barrier around us as soon as we arrived so to Elena and Caroline nothing had changed and they wouldn’t know we were here the barrier made it so we were completely removed from time passing we could be in here forever and no time outside would have passed 

So consult with Bonnie and find out what she wants for a vial of her blood and a little of her magic in a talisman I need it for the prison realms I could probably do it without but why bother when it’s easier to just do it this way an hour later Emily said Bonnie has decided she wants eidetic memory interesting I say could make her very powerful if she uses it right I then walk up to Bonnie and say your lucky Matt likes you or I would have just given you it for an hour then take it back I would have held up my end but since he does I’ll give it to you forever even in spirit form when you die I then raise my hand and a vial and a talisman appear floating towards Bonnie I then conjure the ability she wants into a tiny blue glowing sphere looks like a glowing marble when she is done I walk over to her and push the ability into her head it goes right in I then give Emily a gift because I’m feeling generous I touch Bonnies hand and push power into Emily it’s about as much magic as 500 witches nothing to me but to witches on the other side it could get you a lot 

Once Emily stops thanking me only after I threatened to take it back if she didn’t I say and to prove my gift is real I snapped my fingers and transferred all of Emily’s knowledge on magic to Bonnie who would remember it all from our exchange once they figured out what I had done she started thanking me again but one glare was enough to shut her up after that I tell her to get back in place once she does I drop the barrier and we speed away later that night Matt rewarded me with a blow jobs I came 4 times before I fucked him were he came 5 times and I came twice more when I was falling asleep I thought maybe I should be nice more often 

We ignored the drama of Emily destroying her talisman to open the tomb because Damon couldn’t go on a killing spree with the wards up we got a thank you from Bonnie for the ability and knowledge we met up with Alaric a few times and talked history mostly about the town we ignored Anna turning vampires witch the wards didn’t activate over because they came back we ignored Logan getting staked we ignored everything until Anna approached Jer trying to get info on Emily’s grimoire from the Gilbert journals that’s when we decided to take an active role in town drama first we tracked Anna with a hair Jer got from her 

When we got to the hotel she was staying at we knocked on the door when she opened it we could see shock on her face when she just stood there for a minute in shock I started to get annoyed so I say hey little vamp can we come in or are we standing here like idiots forever that snapped her out of it she put on her vampire face the veins around her eyes turn black and her eyes turn black around the pupil she then hissed and lunged for Jer he caught her she may be 540 but Jer can lift thousands of tons she is no match he held her of the ground by he throat she tried to claw his arms but it would take something much sharper and with a lot more pressure to break his skin 

We wait for her to stop her futile attempts to hurt him to say we have an offer for you when we say that the light that was dimming in her eyes when she thought we were going to kill her came back Jer put her down and I asked are you going to invite us in she stepped back to the door and we followed her in there was only one two seater couch so I snapped my fingers and conjured another two seater couch and a armchair once we sat down I snapped again and conjured Dr Pepper for Matt and Ty chocolate milkshake for Jer blood for Anna and sprite for me once everyone has had a drink I say we will get right to the point we want you to do something for us not for free of course you do this for us and I will free your mother from the tomb now of corse there will be precautions in case you decide to try and screw us over 

When I say we will free her mother now she immediately agrees to it I then say okay we will preform a unbreakable vow if either of us break it they will die when we hold wrists Jer comes up and start the spell a bright golden chain forms around our wrists and he starts the vow he asked me if I vow to take Anna’s mother out of the tomb today I agreed he than asked Anna if she vows to find Katherine Pierce and notify us when she does she looks shocked that we know she isn’t in there but quickly overcame it and agreed when we both finished the chain split in half and rushed into our chests it would connect to our magic and kill us if we break it 

We could find Katherine easily or just wait for her to show up but I always liked how loyal Anna was to her mother so I wanted to help her after that I clicked agin and conjured some blood bags and gave them to Anna when she had them she walked to the door I asked were she was going she said to the tomb I just shake my head and push my hands out and rotate them and form a portal right into the tomb next to Pearl I then levitate her into the hotel room Anna rushes over to her and feeds her the blood bags with my part of the vow fulfilled I feel the chain disappear with that out of the way I tell her we are leaving and to contact us when she finds her with that we teleported home to wait on Lexi who is on her way with mikael when she shows up in a refrigerated van I burst out laughing in my head of corse I have had fourteen thousand years to learn to control my emotions the others however had no such thing and were rolling on the floor laughing 

When Lexi got out she looked smug I smiled at her then closed my eyes and cut the connection between me and the rings when she sees the ring glow she asked what I did so I told her that I cut my connection from them I can no longer remove the spell from anywhere I would have to see the ring to cancel it now when she left I teleported mikaels casket into the basement were I keep the dark objects and the black magic the kind that corrupts the soul as well as the dangerous weapons and artefacts and we get ready for the court hearing against our math teacher when we get there I destroy him and his lawyer I’ve studied law with a clone who transformed into a average guy so with that and all our evidence he was arrested for(🤷🏻♂️ years) he lost his teachers licence and was put on sex offenders so he would probably not have another job 

To celebrate we teleported to New Orleans we’re we ate and enjoyed the sights and just had fun we don’t mix with the supernaturals there because they are to troublesome Davina has not been chosen for the harvest yet so we can use magic without her finding out although we could do it even if she had been later that night we have shower sex then go to sleep the next day we find out that Elena has been taken by a vampire that Anna turned but went rogue thinking that she was Katherine Jeremy was pissed that we only found out because he was listening to a conversation between Damon and Stefan we didn’t really like Elena but she was jers family so she was our family as well 

Jer was pissed that Stefan didn’t tell him or ask him to do a locator spell to find her I mean he is her brother and a powerful witch he could easily find her and take on a vampire or even a thousand vampires he went over to the table they were sitting at and cast a illusion spell and a sound barrier so no one in the grill will see him or hear him he then proceeded to chew Stefan out telling him he should have told him and asked him to find her witch he would have he was so angry his eyes were glowing his eyes had every colour in them some of witch have never been seen before I could tell later he would be fucking me he was in his dominant headspace before leaving them he snapped his fingers and broke Stefan’s neck he left the illusion up before coming over and sitting with us 

We paid and left to do a locator spell to find Elena when we got home Matt got a map Ty got herbs and plants Jer got some crystals and stones we know millions of locator spells but this one is accurate and easy plus it’s powerful enough that no witch in this world would be able to cloak from is it would take at least three powerful covens to block it I went and got Elena’s blood that I use to cloak her from Elijah and klaus’s witches plus the dark witches that would use her blood for dark rituals and black magic black magic isn’t evil and won’t corrupt the soul of user but corrupted magic will it destroys soul and the mind of users overtime there are ways to remove or destroy the corruption but it’s painful and most people don’t think it will effect them until there killing babies 

When we finish the spell it leads us deep into the woods we speed to the location and arrive their in a second we find the vampire with his dick out slowly unbuttoning Elena’s clothes luckily he only has one hand the other holding her hands above her head I read his mind and find out that he was going to r**e her as revenge against Katherine he thought that doing this to her descendant would hurt her luckily he didn’t just rip her clothes of he enjoyed the look of terror on a face just like Katherine’s when I was done witch took milliseconds for me I gave the info to everyone which took milliseconds as well we all were pissed so pissed that we partially shifted and were growling so hard the ground was shaking for miles around suddenly Jer started glowing bright enough to make a human close there eyes he was pissed but he still had control otherwise the whole forest would have been a crater and he would be glowing so bright humans would be blind and so would vampires until they healed 

The vamp had turned at this point he was looking at us eyes blown with fear Elena looked shocked and relieved she got up and ran behind us the light around Jer which is a little of my magic suddenly gathered in his palms he then shot it at the vamp just before it hit I put him in a illusion were he is a weak human in prison getting used as a way for the inmates to let off some steam both physical and sexually he was in the illusion for milliseconds but to him it felt like three hundred years I would have just let Jer kill him if he hadn’t r***d before but he has many times all under age and painful then he kills them by bleeding them dry I decided that later tonight I will put anti r**e wards on the ward stone when the magic hit the vamp he disintegrated 

Elena was in shock even after I cast calming spells on her so we sped her home and left her with Jenna after telling Jenna that we found some guy in a face mask trying to r**e her and when we showed up he ran off which is what Tyler told the sheriff on the phone she was shocked at first then pissed then calmed down to comfort Elena when we got home Jer fucked Matt first he took some of his anger out fucking him not that Matty minded he loves getting fucked hard then he fucked Ty who always loves a bit of domination he loves being told what to do being held down and dirty talk when it was my turn he had calmed a lot he fucked me while looking me in the eyes not hard but not soft I gave him a look that said he can do whatever he wants to me and I’ll still love him which I would I’ve been in love with Jeremy for 14000 years nothing he could do to me would change that 

He came looking me in the eyes I didn’t although I get pleasure watching him get pleasure fucking my ass isn’t enough for me to cum when he catches his breath which takes seconds he pulls out of me slowly then starts to suck my cock while he is doing that Matt or Tyler start eating me out and eating Jeremys cum it feels okay licking my rim much better than getting fucked it doesn’t take long to cum Jer has a skilled mouth and tongue I cast a few cleaning spells on us then we go to sleep the cleaning spell removes all dirt and all harmful germs it’s the most hygienic but we love showers 😉 

The next morning we are awoken by a exited Matt he had a vision of the future when we view it we see Bonnie and Kol Mikaelson being great allies and friends in our pantheon they are very loyal they are quite high up in our pantheon we decide to be nicer to Bonnie from now on not that we were horrible to her it’s just we didn’t talk to her now when we see her in the halls we will smile and say hello she has gon up in our eyes we covet loyalty especially me who has been alive for so long 14015 mentally older from illusions and using time magic later in the day I tell everyone that we are going into a time chamber so I can train them they have a lot of fighting knowledge but have no experience fighting or going to battle but I do I’ve led army’s been a king killed hundreds of thousands in wars I’ve practiced and created fighting styles and fought the best martial artists I can use pretty much all weapons and when it comes to magic I’ve been in witch wars thousands of years ago when witches were more powerful of corse I never used my full power I wanted experience 

Time skip in time chamber 1000 years

We have been training improving learning and even creating more magic for a 1000 years I made sure our bodies didn’t age actually 200 years into their training I decided to use my kryptonian dna and their dna to create a body like mine I found the dna that god gave me to grow stronger infinitely and put it in their body’s also I have studied radiation and created Kryptonite so I could stop it from hurting us but I remembered that there are a lot of types so I decided to summon blood from races heroes and villains immune to radiation and created a serum to create absolute radiation immunity then fiddled with it to only block bad radiation so we can still get stronger from the suns radiation I summoned the blood from different multiverses and realities basically from different comic and movie worlds I probably could have made a spell to do the same thing but all spells can be broken eventually and I don’t want to take the risk 

I have also figured out some of the hero and villains powers so I could give them to us or allies later or if needed when I told them what is did they were excited to be a kryptonian and be more powerful to protect each other but nervous and a little sad to leave there old bodies they were sad because they thought they would loose there strength and powers but I told them I tied everything to their souls not their bodies that cheered them up and when I told them we put their old bodies in suspended animation so they could use them if wanted or if they needed them that sold them the bodies I made them were identical to their old ones just improved with kryptonian dna 

Once I had done that we moved the time chamber which wasn’t really a time chamber it was just a spell I created to freeze time closer to the sun and kept getting closer when they could handle the heat their bodies grew extremely powerful from the sun when we were finished with the training I was happier and more relaxed my loves were stronger and could protect themselves better when in time chamber I also found the ability that allows me to siphon magic it was half dna quarter connective magic connected to magic itself which is the magic Daliah uses to stay alive by drawing magic from another and if she wasn’t so set on revenge she could have used connective magic on something immortal like the sun the earth or even the ocean something powerful and will be around forever or at least a very long time 

Another quarter spiritual allows people with the ability for their soul to increase infinitely and another tiny bit mental people who can siphon open their minds to magic it took me the whole 1000 years to figure out how to give the ability to others it took longer than that really because I’ve studied it since the day I was able to walk but was stifled by the technology I had figured out the magic spirit and mental aspects just not the dna part the ritual spells and serums to give someone the ability took 5 years and was the most complex and delicate magic I have ever used or seen but now they can siphon magic and in only one year they increase their magic cores to five times the size of their magic previously and with their mind body and soul strengthened they don’t have to worry about magic overload which is were the magic core witch is tied to the soul body and mind has to much power in it and could explode which would mean destroyed soul at worst and never being able to use magic again at best but now they don’t have to worry about that 

When we teleported home Matt Tyler and Jeremy checked the date and time it was probably confusing for them because it felt like a thousand years but it was in time dilation so only a few minutes had passed outside the time barrier it took them a few hours to come to terms with the fact that they have been training for 1000 years but only a few minutes passed outside the time chamber after a few hours when they wrapped their heads around it we created some talismans with there siphon ability in and teleported them into space randomly so they didn’t drain the earth of magic now their magic cores would always be expanding like mine later in the night we felt Bonnie and her grams opening the tomb we didn’t go to help I knew Bonnies grams was going to die but Bonnie needed this push and I didn’t really like Sheila she blocked Bonnies magic in a town with a doppelgänger no less and the practice of blocking a child’s magic hadn’t been in use since the witch trials when parents would do it so the children wouldn’t get caught and killed 

Plus most blocks cause permanent damage to a witch worst case the witches magic core gets damage or twisted which causes damage to the soul and sometimes the mind it can cause brain damage best case which is Bonnies case the block can cause the magical core to grow bigger because the person’s magic tries to get free causing it to grow and I read Sheilas mind and she didn’t know if Bonnie would be fine she just had faith in her ancestors which are spiteful bitches and would only help if there was something in it for them when everyone leaves the tomb we teleport there and kill the vampires in there it was easy really I just used a disintegration spell that we had created when bored at school 

When Sheila died we knew when Bonnie found the body from the psychic power she released if it was a few years in the future she could have probably held her grams soul on this side but she was too weak right now the next day we were surprised to see her in school looking like she hadn’t slept in days when Jer read her mind to find out why she was here we found out that Stefan asked Elena to ask Bonnie if she would cast a locator spell to find Damon who had left town because he can’t kill hear and he didn’t see a reason to stay since his love Katherine wasn’t here Bonnie did the spell even though she was pissed that she hasn’t even had a chance to morn yet and she’s been called on to help the people who’s fault it is for her grams death 

That night we got a call from Anna and Pearl they have found Katherine she was just starting to track down werewolf’s for her plan to get free of klaus so she hasn’t found Tyler’s uncle Mason and she hadn’t compelled his friend to attack him until Mason killed him and activated his curse so he was still human for now Anna had tricked Katherine into a false sense of security then snapped her neck and dosed her with vervain they will be here with her in a few days that’s when we will start our plan to get Kol as a alli from klaus at the same time I was going to use a spell to turn Esters soul into pure energy and absorb it with my siphoning ability because I don’t want to deal with her 

Over the next few days Elena found out about Isobel and being adopted Alaric died and came back with the Gilbert ring Damon came back to try and cause trouble not that he can cause to much with the wards around town we ignored Elena and Damon but we did talk to Alaric he was shocked when we talked about the supernatural but when we showed him magic he calmed down a little I then told him about the rings side affects he didn’t believe me at first but when I went into the theory of the magic on the ring and how humans don’t go to the other side and pass on like they are supposed to and to break the natural order like that has consequences and the ring passes the consequences onto its barer he was completely lost of course but he believed us when we spent half an hour talking about the theory of the ring 

We decided to improve the ring for him because it would make Matty happy and we liked Alaric and he was dating Jers aunt so we cast spells on the ring to keep his soul from leaving his body because the magic on it let the soul leave the body and brings it back from not this side but not completely moved on basically limbo and that causes the consequences if the soul didn’t leave there would be no consequences I also cast a spell to make the ring invisible to everyone but him and us it also can’t be removed by any one other than us and him better safe than sorry although I doubt anyone could get past the invisibility spell it also dampened pain we created another for Jenna and teleported it onto her finger if she found out about the supernatural then she could see it until then it was invisible to her 

Matts mother came back to town but when we read her mind to see why we found out it was for money she has been talking to Vicky and she had told her about being in rehab for trying to steal Matts money Vicky was getting better slowly but surely when we found that out we dug into her older thoughts to see why she left Vicky and Matt apparently she never loved them in fact she hated them for ruining her life which she actually believed when we found this out I suggested we mess with her mind and make her love Vicky and what to change for her and to be the perfect mother we were hesitant at first but we decided to do it in the end 

When Anna and Pearl showed up with a coffin with Katherine in it I ask what they were planning to do they didn’t know they wanted to settle and catch up so I cast a powerful spell on them so they can’t reveal what I tell them and no one can read it from their minds or force them to reveal it once done I tell them about the island they wanted to go so I teleported them to the reception of the main office of the island leader while I’m away they would have plenty of room to get to know each other again on the island there are millions of supernaturals in the island and since the island isn’t big enough to hold that many I put the island in a pocked dimension 

If someone leaves the island they are back in this dimension the dimension grows as needed there is housing schools libraries shops everything needed to run the island the schools are fighting crafting technology blacksmithing magic etc each school teaches everything learnt in normal schools school start at 3 years old to 18 then their are collages then you can get an apprenticeship from a master to get mastership in skills this is optional only those who are driven usually get an apprenticeship but they have better jobs get paid more and some other benefits the skill levels are from 

(SCHOOL)  
Starter 3-4  
Beginner 4-5  
Intermediate beginner 5-6  
High beginner 7-8  
Intermediate 8-9  
Intermediate mid 10-11  
Complete intermediate 12-13  
Advanced low 13-14  
Advanced mid 15-16  
Advanced 17-18

(COLLEGE)  
Senior low 19-20  
Senior mid 21-22  
Senior 23-24

Then it’s mastery their are higher levels but they are rare and expensive or you have to show drive and dedication or be extremely smart the library’s have levels so beginner can read the beginner books the levels are 

•starter  
•beginner  
•intermediate beginner  
•high beginner  
•intermediate  
•intermediate mid  
•complete intermediate  
•advanced low  
•advanced mid  
•advanced  
•senior low  
•senior mid  
•senior  
•master  
•grandmaster  
•legendary  
•epic  
•mythical  
•demigod  
•lesser god  
•mid god  
•high god  
•god  
•mythical god  
•great god  
•elder god  
•ancient god  
•primal creator god

You can get to god without becoming a god but after that you have to ascend unless you have a skill like siphon or a body that can grow infinitely or a magical core that can grow infinitely I am at great god and want to get to elder or ancient before ascending the god that sent me here was far beyond any of these levels he was trillions of times stronger than primal creator god level but I don’t know the name for that level “yet” on the island there are magic gathering spells runes etc so supernaturals that live their get stronger faster especially witches the water on the island is imbued with magic that strengthens the body so a child that has drank the island’s water since birth until 18 years old can lift up to 10 tons can be more if used body strengthening potions pills techniques magic etc if used these can be from 30 to 10000 tons more if I help 

The witches on the island get stronger faster from all the magic on the island it’s 5 times more magic than the whole earth has they can also buy potions and pills from alchemists to make their magic core grow faster the vampires


End file.
